


The Pool

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, and thats not acceptable, because all the other ones have been deleted it seems, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Bianca is a college student who drunkenly stumbles across a mermaid





	The Pool

It was so cold outside, and as the icy chill of rain falling from the sky hit into her face, Bianca wished she’d brought just a little bit more money out with her. Enough for a taxi home. That would have been nice.

She’d been walking for about half an hour, and a part of her knew she was lost. The road had been twisting and turning for what seemed like forever, and she wasn’t getting any closer to civilisation. And what cars ad once travelled past her in the dark were long gone.

Her phone was dead, her heels were broken, and Bianca was certain that she was going to die. At least, what part of her remained sober was sure, the rest of her was happy to keep walking, no matter how hard it got.

The night was long, but it had been her first college party, and she’d forced herself to go. She kind of regretted it now. She didn’t have the best natural compass, and barely knew the area. She’d fucked up.

But Bianca didn’t really care. She still had some cigarettes and a little bit of vodka in her bag. That would get her home. It had too. And she liked to think she knew where she was going. In her head, it felt like she did. She kept walking.

The trees were dark, but she wasn’t scared. They were just trees, and her phone wasn’t dead yet. Nearly though. She didn’t even want to check to see how little was left. She was lucky the night was bright, but she could see no man-made light in any direction, and that scared her.

But she kept moving. She wasn’t sure where, or why, but something was driving her on. She had one earphone in her ear, playing some upbeat pop music to keep her spirits up, but it wasn’t having the desired effect anymore. Bianca was starting to feel a little beat down by the incessant night and the bugs biting along her legs.

That’s when she heard it.

Cutting through her music, through the night itself, came a sound unlike anything she’d ever heard before. It was cold, and low, and so mind altering that Bianca felt like she’d slipped into a dream, or fallen to the power of a drug she hadn’t tried.

Bianca didn’t know how long she was enraptured by that sound, only that when it finally stopped, she wasn’t on the road anymore, but deep within the woods. Now she was truly, certainly, lost.

“Fuck!” Bianca spun, looking around her desperately for any landmarks. It felt as if she had blinked, and teleported to this location, but the rips on her clothes and burning exhaustion in her body said otherwise. She called for help, and, when that yielded no results, pulled out her phone. Dead, of course.

She wanted to throw at a tree.

Instead, she took in a deep breath. She had almost no survival skills, no food, no water, and barely even had shoes, and she was so, so lost.

“Fuck,” she repeated, a little quieter this time. All she needed was to attract a bear or something. “I’m going to fucking die.”

She kicked a root, and was vaguely aware through her still drunken state that she had hurt herself, but she didn’t care. Because, behind that same tree, Bianca could see light.

Not much light, but faint as it was, it was something. Bianca didn’t even care anymore, it was better than any other direction. At least this way she might not die. Maybe. And that was better than nothing.

Her legs felt heavy and slow, but she forced them to move. She tripped on everything in the dark; roots, holes, and puddles to name a few, and was soon soaked by the forests dew. The branches gripped at her, pulling at her hair and her clothes. It felt like a crowd of people, all arms stretched out to grab her. The light she was following only got dimmer as she neared it, but she could still see it, and it led her to almost fall into a lake.

That is, she was so focused on walking forward, she had completely slipped into a daydream and almost walked in on her own, but she couldn’t admit to that. Not when there was a magical light to blame.

Not when there was something floating in the water that looked suspiciously human, and as Bianca grasped desperately for a branch to save herself, she could feel eyes turn to meet hers.

While everything inside her told her she was drunk, and seeing things, and just plain scared, she couldn’t deny that, right in front of her, rapidly sinking below the water, was a human face. Her heart was beating so fast she could barely breath, but she knew what she had seen. And yet, she couldn’t move.

For a long minute, nothing happened. Bianca remained at the side of the lake, grabbing onto a branch for dear life. She’d seen movies, people always got snatched and dragged into the lake in the middle of the night by monsters.

She wasn’t one of those fucking idiots.

Bianca’s nails seemed to dig themselves into the bark of the tree, so much so that pain shot through her fingers more and more by the second. She didn’t dare tear her eyes away from the surface of the water, though. She couldn’t bring herself too.

Something was under there. The lake was small, but there was something hidden inside.

Every so often, something would cause ripples to expand along the top of the lake, and Bianca would stiffen, fully accepting to be drowned or something worse, but nothing ever happened. She felt a cool breeze, but didn’t move to warm herself. She needed to see them again.

She wasn’t crazy.

Eventually, something broke the surface, and honestly, Bianca wasn’t sure if she should have run or not. It was a person, and while they barely let their eyes appear above the water, Bianca was sure they were naked. She was also sure that they had remained submerged for almost twenty minutes.

Neither of those things sounded like a positive thing at 3:30 in the morning. And she wasn’t nearly sober enough to do anything except stare at the eyes that already bore their way into hers, and focused all her energy on not looking like prey.

They stared each other down, neither willing to make the first move, for what felt like hours. Bianca’s face fell into her natural look, glaring across the lake like she was back in her dorm and someone was holding up the queue for the kettle.

That was, until the person under the water adjusted, and Bianca caught a glimpse of something long, dark, and scaly break the icy surface of the water, just for a second, before slipping back under again. It was as if they were playing with her, teasing her, and she suddenly felt reality slip away.

“You’re a mermaid.” She felt the words slip out from between her lips without her permission, but, with them, she had broken the silent stand off, and the  _fucking mermaid_ , finally revealed herself.

As she let herself float upwards, Bianca noticed her smiling, her nervous air, like she was shy. Which couldn’t be true. Because she was the one who was allowed to be nervous. Not this mythical creature she’d found in a pond down the road.

She was naked, and Bianca tore her eyes away from her chest and kept them glued to her face. She looked so human, but Bianca was acutely aware of the size of her tail, and the way it had moved. It looked heavy. Old stories of mermaids always ended in murder, didn’t they?

She didn’t have time to think, as with one kick of that tail, she found herself almost face to face with the creature. And she felt like she couldn’t breathe.

She was beautiful, as she expected she would be, with plump lips and blonde hair that hung around her shoulders as if it had already dried in the air. And her eyes, they were the most striking feature of all. They were captivating, and Bianca understood every story of every sailor who would have followed those eyes to their death as soon as she looked into them.

“Hello.”

When the mermaid spoke, Bianca felt like passing out.

Instead, she decided to play along. “Hi.”

Tailing splashing, almost absentmindedly, in the water, she was grinning up at Bianca like she was happy to see her. “What’s your name?”

“Bianca. What’s yours?” Bianca hoped she had a name, and that she hadn’t done something stupid already. She was talking to a mermaid, and the more she thought about that, the more worried she got that someone might have slipped something into her drink earlier.

“I’m Adore.” Bianca thought it suited her instantly. She almost smiled, like this was a normal greeting between two normal people, and like she wouldn’t have to get down on her haunches to talk face to face.

Bianca swallowed, her fears less menacing and more friendly now, but there was still nothing she could imagine doing in this situation. She’d never seen herself here, and she was still feeling a drunken stupor over her body. She swayed a little, and leaned heavily on the tree behind her.

“Um,” she didn’t know what to say to Adore, so she said anything she could think of. “Why are you here?”

The lake was small, small enough that Adore could travel across it in almost one flick of her tail, and Bianca could easily have run around to the other side in less and a few minutes. It was tiny, and Bianca knew there wasn’t an ocean or sea or whatever for hours away.

Adore shrugged at the question though. “I woke up here.”

“Recently?”

“Yeah. I just… woke up here.”

That answered nothing.

“Why are  _you_  here?”

Bianca couldn’t stop staring at her tail. It swirled around so delicately, but she knew it was powerful. She could see the way the water fled from its weight. She didn’t really know the answer though.

“I blacked out I guess.” Bianca was usually so witty, but with the shock, she felt like she’d lost the skill.

Adore’s smile fell. “Fuck, that was my fault, I’m sorry.”

“What?”

“I was singing.” Bianca’s mind flashed with thoughts of sirens and crashing ships. She felt her skin crawl.

“You lured me here?”

“Not on purpose!” Adore whined. “Fuck, shit, I’m not good at this.”

Bianca was suddenly aware of something. “You have curse words under the sea?” She almost wanted to laugh. She relaxed, and sat down at the side of the water. If Adore wanted her dead she’d be long gone, and there was no way she could just leave after seeing this.

Adore wasn’t smiling anymore, but she still flicked her tail around. It reminded Bianca of the way models hold their legs. But not really.

“I’ve never been in the sea.” Adore confessed after a moment, and Bianca began to worry that she had gotten in too deep now.

Sun was beginning to break over the horizon, and the tiny streaks of light that hit Adore’s eyes made them glow like embers. Bianca was relieved with the end of the night, but the sobering reality of it all was beginning to get heavy. How could this be real?

Adore was looking at her, expectedly, and she didn’t know what to say. She was so beautiful.

She forced out a laugh. “A mermaid who’s never been in the sea?” Adore narrowed her eyes. “Are you seriously going to make me ask for that explanation?”

Adore was scowling, but Bianca offered her a smile that seemed to soften her up a little. “You’re an asshole.” She said, so matter of factly that it felt normal.

“Ah, fuck off, I’ve never hypnotised someone towards my location. You’re the asshole.”

“I didn’t know that actually worked!” Adore defended. “I’ve never used it.”

Bianca rolled her eyes. “There’s no way you haven’t sang out loud before.” She said. “You’re at least my age, don’t bullshit me.”

“No one was around to hear me before.”

Sighing, Bianca paused. She shouldn’t fight with what would be most people’s dream meeting, and probably some kind of scientific breakthrough, but there was something so easy about bantering with Adore that she didn’t want to stop. Still, she was curious, and that trumped any bitterness she had.

Instead, she let herself edge a little closer, and stared at the way Adore’s torso blended into her tail, and the shimmer of green that glittered along her body. It was mesmerising. “Can you leave?” She started. “The water, I mean.”

“I guess? But not for long enough to get to more water.” Bianca shot her a look, confused. “I need to spend at least a few hours a day in water, and I can’t sense anything else for miles.”

She could sense water, that was kind of cool.

“So, do you grow legs or drag yourself?”

“I have legs, but you’d be surprised how fast people notice a naked person on the road.”

Bianca cackled. She felt more sober now, but intoxicated by her situation. “I can get you clothes, designing is my major.” She paused for a second. “In college.”

Did mermaids have education tiers like that?

Adore grinned. “You want to make me clothes?”

“We’ll see.”

Adore was lying on her front, propped up by her elbows and drawing a shocking amount of Bianca’s attention to her chest. She heaved a sigh, and that didn’t help at all. “I wouldn’t even know what direction to go in.”

Bianca searched her mind. She didn’t know why, but she was invested now, and she couldn’t just leave, she’d been talking to a mermaid. No one would ever believe her, except for Adore herself, and the reality of that startled her. She couldn’t just leave her here. Not in a glorified pond in the middle of nowhere.

Not when she felt so human to talk too.

Someone could find her here, and there were people who wouldn’t be so nice in a situation like this.

“I have a car.” She confessed, suddenly, and she wasn’t sure who was more shocked, herself or the fucking mermaid. “I can drive you somewhere.”

She didn’t know how far away the ocean was, but it would be worth it. It had to be.


End file.
